


Lessons From the Dark Brotherhood

by SnowSetAfire



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSetAfire/pseuds/SnowSetAfire
Summary: "My Favorite Things" learned in Cyrodiil





	Lessons From the Dark Brotherhood

The cold embrace of my dearest Night Mother  
The stylish curves of the black Shrouded Armor  
Arrows that fly with a poisonous sting  
Dark Brotherhood has taught me some new things

Wrath of Sithis is a quite freaky ghostie  
Blood on the Blade of Woe is rather toasty  
Shadowmere's so fast she just might have wings  
Dark Brotherhood has taught me some new things

Accidents happen to Bosmer in Bruma  
Lorkmir's is not safe for addicts of skooma  
Parties can get me the Mother's Blessing  
Dark Brotherhood has taught me some new things

When the vow breaks  
When someone asks  
When I'm just plain mad  
I simply will follow what Lachance taught me,  
Bring glory to the Black Hand!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that "When the Vow Breaks" is a wilderness quest that involves killing mere bandits, but there is also the Dark Brotherhood quest, "Broken Vows". I just needed a line that fitted.


End file.
